Utskinaj Chimaltonalli
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Será posible que que la Reina de las Hadas, la indestructible Titania tenga una debilidad?; no importa¡ siempre y cuando su peliazul esté ahí para confortarla.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

Espero les guste este cortísimo Oneshot, la verdad me divertí al escribirlo.

Utskinaj Chimaltonalli

Los movimientos que realizaba eran una proyección de sus deseos más profundos, lento y dibujando la forma idónea y caliente de sus músculos.

-aaahhhh….siiiii-cuanto tiempo espero para escuchar a su Scarlet de esa manera.

-Dime si soy muy brusco- sabía que había pasado tiempo, por eso quería que ella se soltara y lo disfrutara.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos disfrutando del contacto íntimo, Erza Scarlet entendió plenamente el significado de estar en el paraíso, Jeral no solo se encargo de eso sino también de demostrarle que la seguiría amando y la protegería de todos y de todo.

-Oh ….Jeral ….

Y después de dos largos meses haría lo que le pidiera, o en caso de Erza lo que exigiera.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que acaricio su cuerpo desnudo, dos largos y angustiosos meses, frustrantes meses. Desde los juegos mágicos Erza y los miembros de los equipo que participaron por Fairy Tail eran muy solicitados para las misiones, no importando si eran clase S o no, la mayoría de las veces tenían que viajar por días o semanas a distintos lugares y reinos, oh sí!, como la última misión que había tenido.

La Reina Hisui la había solicitado, era una misión sencilla, escoltar al Embajador de Stella hasta el puerto para que tomara su nave de regreso a su reino, de hecho les había dado tiempo de comunicarse por una lacrima portátil para reunirse en un poblado entre el Puerto y Magnolia, porque la pelirroja participaría en un concurso donde el premio sería un pase individual en el mejor restaurante del lugar, pero ella tenía planeado cambiarlo por dos pases para comer en la pastelería de la localidad y así compartirlo con su amado Jeral, por que lógicamente ¡é _lla_ ganaría ese concurso!, y así hubiese sucedido de no ser porque casi llegando a la meta distinguió entre la multitud dos melenas anaranjadas y un sonido distintivo y muy conocido _meeenn_ , si, Ichiya de Blue Pegasus; no importa solo era Ich….-ho eso fue lo que creyó hasta que distinguió otra figura un poco más pequeña salir de entre la multitud de traje blanco, un pequeño y ridículo sombrero con esa misma pose y diciendo _meeennn_ , haciéndole un guiño y lanzándole un beso.

.

.

Jeral estaba orgulloso del temple de su Scarlet, al menos esta vez no se desmayó, no después de haberlos visto juntos en lo Grandes Juegos Mágicos, eso la hizo consiente de la existencia de dos Ichiyas en Fiore, lo que le sirvió para no desmayarse y solo quedar en shock. Después del incidente Jeral le compró un gran pastel de fresa y aunque ella lo acepto y lo comió todo, Erza no salía de su estupor, y no era para menos, no solo había perdido el concurso junto con los pasteles, sino también la oportunidad de llenar de pastel ese apetecible cuerpo de su azulado, demostrándole lo mucho que lo había extrañado; ho sip¡ ella se lo había dicho.

Después de eso Erza aceptó otra misión, una de clase S que terminó rápido. Al día siguiente, ya había llegado a casa y tomar un baño era lo primero que haría, cuando Jeral la vió entrar por la puerta la tomo en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y la desvistió. ¡Ya habían esperado suficiente y no esperaría mas¡.

-hhmmmm…

Jeral quiso presionar más fuerte sabía que Erza lo disfrutaría pero, por alguna razón la pelirroja no cedía, no estaba tan sedosa y lubricada para permitírselo y sí lubricante era necesario él no se detendría por eso.

Sus manos callosas, calientes, expertas, echas para acariciar la recorrían estimulándola y poco a poco iba sintiendo como se abría lentamente para él, para ella, para los dos.

-aaaaahhhhh…

Erza sintió como el tibio y pegajoso líquido se adrentaba y se compenetraba en su cuerpo y piel, Jeral supo que era el momento.

Empujo Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Y las veces que fueron necesarias para que Erza disfrutara y se dejara llevar completa y desinhibida, relajada y extasiada, él se movía al ritmo que deseara, podía penetrarla y recorrerla a placer, no podía parar palpando y sintiendo, arriba, abajo, fuerte y gentil.

.

.

Plena, satisfecha y plena.

Erza durmió durante toda la tarde y al anochecer Jeral la esperaba con la cena lista.

-Descánsate suficiente?- jeral miró a Erza y con una sonrisa ladeada agregó- O quieres que lo repitamos más tarde?

-No sé donde aprendiste a hacer eso –se dirigió al peliazul abrazándolo- pero mucha gracias ese ha sido el mejor masaje que he tenido en mi vida. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y después agregó.

-Pero un masaje no es exactamente lo que tengo en mente.

Y la recompensa siempre llega al que sabe esperar. Jeral lo experimentó varias veces esa noche … y el día siguiente.

 **Utskinaj:** Término maya yucateco para "componer" (Diccionario Maya Popular, 2003).

 **El Chimaltonalli** (Comúnmente conocido como Aura) es un escudo protector, que cuando está en buen estado, no permite que las energías del exterior penetren en el interior. Sin embargo si hay un desequilibrio interior, este afectará el chimaltonalli y no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para protegerse de las fuerzas externas.

Para iniciar a sobar (masajear) a la persona a tratar las curanderas (os) limpian el cuerpo a los cuatro vientos para después tratar el órgano afectado o afectados y literalmente mueven los órganos para llegar al origen del problema; no se confundan no tienen que abrir el cuerpo para llegar a los órganos, ellas (os) hunden sus manos en el abdomen palpándolos y haciéndolos a un lado y a otro; en cuanto tienen el origen del mal vuelven a realizar otro ritual o limpia y soban el órgano. Esta técnica ancestral es pasada de generación en generación de manera empírica y custodiada celosamente por las curanderas (os), por esta razón existen muy pocas personas con tal conocimiento.

Jeral no le practico una "sobada" a Erza, pero de alguna manera compuso su Aura.

Gracias por leer y …

¡! DEJEN SU COMENTARIO¡


End file.
